Amazing World Of Gumball:The Robot Finale
by IHaveBladeClaws
Summary: The continuation with the The robot part 2.Hope you like it
1. A Date With Penny Fitzgerald

**Hello,This is a sequel to the robot part 2 I written before. It the last story of the robot story I this will be longer and better than the first one because Elevio told me that my first story is not ,I will try to make this story better.****I will make short .**

_It's 10 years now since the fight with Gummy(Gumball) and Bob(Bobert).Gummy likes Pen(Penny) more than usual because she's a deer and he thinks she so beautiful that way. Bob is now at a secure mental want to kill Gumball if ever he get out of the prison. Gummy is now working as a cop and he live happily. He has a car,house and soon maybe Pen.  
_

_One day (Darwin POV (Not shortening his 't ask why)._

_(He live with Gummy)I saw my brother doing something."Hey! What your doing" I scared him from behind"._

_He screamed"Get out! Darwin,you can't never see this!"."Okay..."I said that than I slam the door shut._

_I have a date with Rachel and this is my first date.I hope I can get a kiss...I blushed and chuckled.I wearing_

_my new Black shirt and a pairs of cool sneakers shoes.I hire a cab and got to my new handset and call Rachel._

_Gummy POV _

_I sweated."Huh... Lucky me. Darwin nearly saw my present for Pen. I will never let anyone know this before_

_the right time (Read it to the end to know it). I got in the mirror desk and wear my new T-Shirt and wear my_

_new blood red ,I wear a cool black slack trousers and a really cool black ,I put a perfume ._

_I'm ready,for a date."Oh! 2 gun if something bad happen and a cop notebook"I put it on_

_a pocket inside the black suit._

_Penny POV_

_"I really like my new look."Pen said as she now know she's a deer. -Ringggg- My handset ringing.I aswered it_

_and Gummy said -wait at her house I'll pick you up-I asked him to go watch movies with agreed._

_I waiting outside my picked me to the cinemas._

**End of chapter 1 and guess what the chapter tommorow.**


	2. The Escape

At the mental hospital Bob is at.

Bob POV

"They removed my weapons and gadgets..Huh...I need to get out of here..

to kill him!"I said.A police came to the cell path and he dropped a key in-

front of Bob's cage.I took it fast and opened the cop noticed me.

So,I ran to him and suffocate him.I took his gun because I don't have any-

thing right now.I goes to the cells exit door and goes down the stairs.I

saw some cops and shot all the cops and left them to die...

I exited the stairs and hide below a desk.I goes to the exit easily.

Dumb peoples...and..I gonna kill you Gummy...

**This is really short because this is just an explaination of how Bob**

**get's out of the mental hospital.I don't know what a mental hospital_  
_**

**"Cop's" ,I used that word instead.  
**


	3. A Movie, A Crime, And Death

**Okay,in this chapter,its Bob times...So the fight begins! Enjoy.**

Gumball POV

I asking her "Hey,Pen,what movie you wanted to watch?".Pen answers me "Love Stories?".

She chuckles a bit and I chuckling a bit too."Okay,we finally here!"We've have

reach the mall and enters the mall to the cinemas. I ordering ticket's and a gush

of wind's blows into me and its like ,I going too see the movies list.

I feel something is going to happen..The list of movies is "Life Of A Gumball""Scaring

You""Live Of The Dead""My Name Is Bobert" and "Love Story".Love story had a cross

mark in the 'Love'.But,I toughen up my heart and go to the cinema.

At the cinema room.

At mid-way at the and Pen kisses on the said "I have a present for

you...But,I will show it at the end of the movie.".Pen say he can h-

ave one more kiss. Gummy almost kissed her because he interrupted

by a man who pulls Pen and points a gun at Pen's head. Its revealed

it Bob."Hey,I will kill this deer girl and then kill you!"Bob said."I have 2

guns."Gummy said."Don't shoot me or this girl dead"Bob said."Let's me

kill her. Actually, I hate this deer."What Gummy just said made Pen

tears took out a gun and shot her in the can't

believe asked why you not shooting her in the chest?".

Gummy answers"Let's this deer suffer just suffer".Then, the robot

And the cat , Pen ask while crying "Why did you this

Gummy" . Gummy laugh like a ,in flash he punched

Bob in the face reapeatedatly and pulls out his gun and said"I'm

Acting.".He shot the robot in the face until he runs out of ammo.

Then he said sorry to Pen and Pen do not cries anymore to Gummy.

She just cried because of the called the cops and the

ambulance.—5 seconds- . arm that has that has a gun

pointing at Gummy chest and shot ,Bob dies and Gummy

doing the last of the present."Erggh,Here the last

thing I will show to you…..Ouch!."Before he can even open the

dies….

**Chapter 3 complete! Sorry for past tense or something like**

**That error. Just ignore it. Gummy deads but it's not the end,**

**I will make the next chapter today or tomorrow. Guess what**

**happens Gummy actually deads?What the present?**


	4. The Tests

**Ok,in this chapter. I reveal (Possible spoiler) -Gumball has a chance to live.-**

**The Mystery**

Gummy woke up, he is in a black ,the light was at him. He said"Yeah! I'm not

dead! But, where am I?". A mysterious voice said "Not alive...You're dead! Little boy!".

Gummy said "Who was that!?".The mysterious voice said "If you wan't to live...

You must take three test!".Gummy said "Test? I have taken lot of test my a monkey

10 years ago!".The voice said again "You wan't to live?".Gummy said "Uhh...Ok..."

**The Test**

**Gummy POV**

I was taken to a room. There was a grinding machine and a huge blood red door.

There a window. But,it was covered by a bloody red spai...I mean curtain.I'm fee-

ling strange. I saw the mystery thing reveal himself and... It was a skeleton with

sharp pointy teeth. Then, he opens the curtain and I saw Pen, Chained by lot of

chains. I said "What the?". The guy said "Wanna save her? Here the instruction..

Put your hand in the grinding machine and... Let's it cuts your arm until the elbow.

Hahaha!".I was like OMG. But, I can do it! I can do it! I put my hand in the thing and

it turned on. I screamed really loud! A lot of blood spray. Then door opens. I enters it

and I turn off the button and Pen break free. My arm like not hurting anymore.I then

realize it has regenerated. The guy said "Okay! Second test kid!" While laughing.

**The Second Test**

**Still Gummy POV**

I was taken to another room and I saw the floor but it was glowing bloody red.I tried

touching it and I screamed out loud. It was really really hot like hell! Then the guy sai

-d "Your girlfriend is over the side of this floor. This is like 10 metre. You can walk,run,

jump or anything to get there.". I was like what! This going to be the hardest! But,

I must do it... I tried to step my feet and it was like melting! I think I just run!

I ran while crying really hard. Then I realize I'm at the other side. I pressed the but-

ton. My legs is now feeling ok. The guy said "Whoa! You passed the test! But...

The last test... will be hard...".

**Last test**

**Still Gummy POV again**

****I walked through the door and I found...

**Cliffhanger! Hahah! Next chapter is a mystery... But, I will make it soon as possible! I"m Haslin and I'm signing off! Oh, wait i'm not signing of!**


	5. Final Destination: Live Or Death

**In the second last chapter. Enjoy.**

**Gummy POV**

I saw EVERYONE I loved tied in a crane and I'm on a huge skyscraper! What the!.

The guy said "This is the last test kid. There a button all the way down and its sp-

ikey down there. You must jump and press the button. Muahahaha!". I thought

of giving up... But, for everyone I love, I will do it!.

**Meanwhile at Elmore Hospital**

Gummy family and friends is standing sad while they saw Gummy lifeless body. Pen

kisses Gummy's corpse and cries. Even Tobias look sad at Gummy. The doctor said

he will take him to the burning place( I don't know if white peoples burn their corpse

or not so sorry if you find this offending). Everyone said "I really hope he come back.."

. But, Pen said "Not gonna happen." While crying. She also said "She forgiven him for

shooting her in the leg. Because that love.".

**Back to the test.**

**Still Gummy POV. Freaking again!**

I thought "I'm gonna do it! No I can't I die... My family! Oh crap! I need to sacrifice!"

I run to the edge of the skyscraper while tears flow. I jumps and said "I love love

you all guys!". I on freefall and I need to press the button! I'm like 1 metres but

time is like stopping! What the truck!

**Meanwhile at the hospital again**

The doctor took Gummy corpse to the burning place entrance. Pen block just don't

like it and cries " Don't burn him!" and blocks his path.

**At the test again the cat POV**

What happening now... The guy said "Wow... you really jump? Never really seen a

thing like you. Everyone I tested never jumped. But, you! You jumped to save them.

You are a sole protector, kid. I think you should get to your family and friend. Your

family love you... And your deer wannabe peanut girlfriend. You can protect her.

Let me revive you!". Then, its pitch black.

**At the hospital**

The doctor is nearly at the burning machine. Pen cries. Everyone don't want to look.

The doctor get a grip of the cat. But... The cat magically cough hard. Gummy said

"WTT is going on here!". Everyone surprised. Epeaceally Pen and Pen hugs really

hard and everyone looked back as soon as they both kiss on the lips. Then, a loud

thunder storms in the outside. Gummy look really scared and said "Sing the thun-

thunder song! When you sound of thunder, don't you get to scared, just grab

your thunder buddy and say these magic words... F*** YOU THUNDER! YOU CAN

S**K MY D***! Oh... Ahh... I'm relieved...". Everyone looks at Gummy and he bl-

ush. He said "Oh! Pen want you to see the present!.". Gummy handed the thing.

Then, he ripped its and Pen said...

**Cliffhanger! hahaha! Don't worry! The next chapter is epilouge and I'm doing**

**it now!**


	6. Epilouge And Five Years Later

**Epilouge... Wooohooo!**

**Gummy POV**

When I showed the present, Pen said in surprise "A.. A.. WEDDING RING!?".

I said "Will you marry me? Pen?". She answers while blushing "Ye..Yeah..

I.. Do...!". I weared her the ring

**5 years later**

**'Story Teller' POV**

****This is Gummy. Full name Gumball Watterson. He has 3 kids and a lovely

wife, Pen. This is Darwin. Full name **Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Pose-****  
**

******idon Nicodemius Watterson III.** Has 1 kids and he married to Rachel.

Rachel is a bit older than Darwin. This is Anais. I don't want to give

full names because I'm tired. She is currently in date with a guy named

'Unknown". This is Nicole, sadly she passed away 1 year ago. This is

Richard. Dad of the Wattersons. He's now working hard since Nicole

death. But... I think the story end here bye! Piss off!

Fin-Or a sequel, spin off? Review!

**End of story! Yeah! Good ending! Only bad is about Nicole.**

**Bye and piss off! And Evelio i'm thinking of making a spin-**

**off and I'm using the black cat or I just let you write it for me?**


End file.
